


Types of Thoughts

by AshREvans



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-26
Updated: 2016-09-26
Packaged: 2018-08-17 08:49:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8137843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AshREvans/pseuds/AshREvans
Summary: Anxiety isn't just something that disappeared in Saeyoungs life after he reunited with his brother and married the love of his life. It just became something easier to manage with someone so understanding by his side.





	

 

_Paranoid_

He looked at the girl sitting next to him on the couch with a book in her hands. He had his own work that he should probably be working on, but he couldn’t focus. He pushed up his glasses and turned to look back at the lines of code on the screen. He poised his hands over the keyboard but something flashed, catching his eye. The wedding ring on his finger caught the light. He found himself starting to play with it as thoughts started swirling in his head.

_She doesn’t love you like you love her. It’s pity. She only pities you._

_She’s not like that. She wouldn’t marry me out of pity. She’s not that kind of girl._

_Trust me. She doesn’t._

He looked at her, her soft hair and her eyes scanning the words. He opened his mouth to say something, but the words got stuck in his throat.

_She wouldn’t understand how you feel._

He was just about to turn his head and try to focus on work again when she looked up at him, this time.

“Saeyoung?” She said.

“Hmm?”

“S’everything okay?”

He found himself smiling at her. She was so cute! “Yeah, just feeling a little… paranoid.”

She shifted around so that she was leaning on his arm as she read. “Well, if you want to talk about it, I’m right here,” she said and looked up at him. “I love you, so I’ll listen if you want to talk. About anything.”

Saeyoung blinked a few times at her before he smiled widely and practically tackled her down in a fierce hug. He nuzzled her and held her tightly.

“I love you, too!” He said excitedly. “So much that it hurts sometimes,” he kissed her cheek and she giggled, wrapping her arms around him.

“You’re so cute, meow,” she said.

“You’re cuter, meow,” he replied and kissed her properly.

 

_Intrusive_

He drove through town heading back to his home, bags of groceries in the back of his car. Ever since he and _____ started living together, he's had to make sure that there was food for her to eat. He wasn't about to let her eat like he did. It was already too late for him. Besides, her home cooking was probably some of the best things he’s ever had. Next to Honey Buddha Chips, of course.

The road was dark, not very many other people were on the road this late at night. _____ may have been pretty understanding about his irregular work schedule, but it was really starting to frustrate him. It was rare that he would go to bed at the same time as her, or even be able to eat meals with her.

He shook his head. He would just have to try harder to spend more time with her, take more breaks from work or even take on less jobs.

_What if you just quit working all together?_

He pursed his lips. He couldn’t do that. How would he be able to spoil _____ with no money!? He wouldn’t, that’s how! Not being able to spoil his lovely wife would be like… not being able to eat Honey Buddha Chips or drink Dr. Pepper!

Pulling into the garage, he grabbed the grocery bags and walked to the door. When he answered all three security questions and walked inside, he saw _____ in the kitchen over the stove. He smiled and quietly put the bags down and snapped a quick picture.

“I’m home~” he sang.

_____ looked up at him and smiled sweetly. “God Seven! You’ve returned!”

“’Course! Can’t stay away from my angel for too long,” he said and opened his arms to her.

She happy entered his embrace and kissed his cheek. “Food will be ready soon,” she informed.

“Smell’s delicious.”

 

_Anxious_

Glowing computer screens at him as he sifted through the multitude of pictures. Picking out the best ones was going to be really hard. They were all so perfect! Every one of them had her in them, doing different monotonous everyday things. And she looked so beautiful in every single one of them. The wedding pictures he was definitely going to use, though, that was for sure.

He stared for a while at the one he took the other day when she was cooking food for him. God she was so perfect. What did he do to deserve such a wonderful woman? He sighed happily and added that picture into the “USE” folder on his desktop. As he was scrolling through the rest of the pictures, a weird sense of anxiety started to settle over him.

_What if she doesn’t like it? What if she thinks that it’s too stupid or sappy? Oh god. What if she laughs at it?_

_Snap out of it Saeyoung! It’s for her! Of course she’s going to love it!_

_But what if she hates it?_

A knock on the door cut through his circle of thoughts. Before he could react, the door opened and Saeyoung slapped on his keyboard frantically to hide what he was working on. He swiveled around in his chair and saw _____ standing in the doorway. She smiled at him.

“You know the rules,” he said and opened up his arms.

She giggled and walked over to him, sitting down in his lap. He wrapped his arms around her and nuzzled her shoulder, breathing in her scent.

“Whatcha need, meow?” he said.

“Our anniversary is soon, meow,” she replied and dug her fingers into his hair, massaging his scalp.

He hummed and pressed his head into her hands. “I know. I was just working on your gift.”

“Oh really?” she said and kissed his forehead. “What is it?”

He chuckled. “It’s a surprise,” he winked at her.

She smiled and kissed his nose. “Well I’m sure I’m going to love it just as much as I love you,” she said sweetly and pecked his lips. “Take a break. Saeran decided to grace us with his presence this evening.”

 

_Negative_

“ _You’re going to fuck this up,_ ” Saeran said, echoing what his twin brother was already thinking. “Do you even know how to cook?”

“I have a recipe. How hard can it be?” Saeyoung said.

Saeran sighed. “Why am I even out here, anyway?”

“You, dear brother, are going to be my guinea pig,” Saeyoung replied with a mischievous grin at his brother. “We only have a few hours before _____ gets back from shopping with Zen and Jaehee.”

Saeran sighed again and rested his chin on his palm. “Just get on with it.”

Without another word, Saeyoung looked at the recipe he printed out for (favorite food). He didn’t look too complicated so he should have no trouble making it. Right?

Right?

_God, I really am going to screw this up royally…_

 

Saeran nearly fell asleep on the counter when Saeyoung finally put the plate of food in front of him. He jerked up and looked at it.

“Well it certainly looks edible,” he said.

Saeyoung grinned and looked down at his own plate. “Well… moment of truth,” he gulped and took a forkful of the food and plopped the morsel in his mouth.

There was a moment of silence as both boys tasted the food. Saeran was the first to speak up.

“Well, you aren’t _completely_ hopeless in the kitchen,” he said. “Just don’t cook without a recipe and you should be fine.”

 

_Hopeless_

Saeyoung took his glasses off and banged his head on the desk.

_There is no way you’re going to finish this job by tomorrow! _____ is going to hate you if you have to work on your anniversary!_

He barely registered that the door opened and the lights flip on until a gentle hand pressed on his back. _____ gently turned him around and sat on his lap, pulling his head into her. He wrapped his arms around her sulkily. They sat in silence like that for a while before _____ spoke up.

“Is everything okay, Saeyoung?” she asked in a soft voice.

His arms tightened around her and he sighed. “Not really.”

“do you want to talk about it?”

He pressed his forehead into her briefly before pulling away to look at her, golden eyes meeting her (e/c) ones. “This job is just taking longer than I had hoped,” he said honestly.

_____ smiled sweetly at him and kissed his forehead. “Don’t worry about it, just do a good job. We don’t want to tarnish you’re reputation, God Seven,” she teased lightly.

“God, seriously, what did I do to deserve you” he asked and kissed her.

“You were Defender of Justice Seven-Zero-Seven!” she smiled at him. “There’s a whole list of other reasons, too, of course.”

“Tell me?” he asked and looked up at her with the cutest kitten face he could muster.

She giggled. “You have work to do. But I’ll tell you tomorrow. Don’t forget to get some rest.”

“I won’t,” he said as he watched her retreat from his lair.

When the door closed, he turned back to look at the screens and tried to get back to work, replacing his glasses on his nose. Just when he started getting on a roll again, the door opened.

“Get up.”

Saeyoung blinked and looked up to see Saeran standing next to him. “Huh?”

“Get up,” he repeated. “I’ll finish the job. Go spend time with your wife.”

“Are you serious?”

“Yes. Now get up before I change my mind,” Saeran said. “You just owe me big time.”

Saeyoung didn’t need any more convincing. He stood up. “Whatever you want! Thank you!” he said and rushed out of the room.

 

_Illogical_

Saeyoung and _____ didn’t emerge from their bedroom until well into the afternoon. _____ was practically glowing and Saeyoung was all smiles as he waddled behind her, arms around her waist and littering kisses all over her face and neck. They spent of the rest of the afternoon watching TV and just enjoying each-other’s company.

Around dinner time _____ looked up at Saeyoung. “I have to go pick up your gift now,” she said. “I’ll be back real quick, okay?”

Saeyoung smiled and kissed her. “Okay. Hurry back so we can have dinner and exchange presents.”

“I will,” she promised and kissed him again, leaving the house.

Saeyoung couldn’t help but watch as she left, memorizing the way her hips moved from side to side. She was so beautiful… once he heard the car drive off, he stood up and walked into the kitchen to make dinner.

Once it was served up on the plates, he walked into the living room and popped in the DVD he had been working on for days in between working on that job. He looked at his watch. It’s been almost forty five minutes since _____ left to get his gift. He frowned and as he started cleaning off the coffee table and set up candles and dinner, thoughts; unwanted and unnecessary; started flooding his mind.

_What if she doesn’t come back? I know it’s not like her but it’s been almost an hour… She wouldn’t leave me on our anniversary, right?_

_Of course she wouldn’t. We would have talked. She would have told me if she was unhappy… Right?_

Just as he placed the plates of food on the coffee table, he felt a pair of arms wrap snake around him. He visibly relaxed and let out a breath that could have easily been mistaken for a sigh of happiness.

“It looks delicious,” _____ said and nuzzled his back.

He smiled and turned around so he could hug her. “I hope it is,” he said.

“So do you want to exchange gifts before or after?” she asked.

“Hm… which ever you prefer,” he said and lifted her head by her chin so he could kiss her.

“Before, then. Yours might get impatient,” she said.

“Huh? Impatient?”

She didn’t answer, instead she pushed him down on the couch and put her hands over his eyes as a sign that he should close his eyes. Several heartbeats passed before she spoke.

“Hold out your hands,” she said playfully.

He felt himself blush as hot thoughts invaded his mind, but he held out his hands. Something small and furry was placed in his palms.

“Okay, open them.”

Saeyoung did as he was told and his golden eyes were met by a pair of green ones. A soft, curious sounding “mew” was heard as the orange kitten tilted his head to the side and looked at Saeyoung. His eyes widened and his mouth opened as he smiled widely.

“Oh EM GEE! She is so precious!” He said and brought the kitten to his face and nuzzled its soft fuzzy head.

_____ giggled and sat down next to him, curling up in his side. “She was roughhousing with the other kittens at the shelter and she just reminded me of you,” she explained.

“I love her!” he said and looked at his adorable, thoughtful, wonderful, amazing wife. “I love you, too,” he said and kissed her.

She happily and all too willingly returned it. “I love you, too, Saeyoung.”


End file.
